Skittles
by Kaara1
Summary: "Prends un manteau" lui recommanda Sam. "Pas besoin" avait rétorqué Gabriel. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Heureusement que le brun était toujours là pour veiller sur son petit-ami. UA Humain et avalanche de fluff.


Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ( Non ? Bon, tant pis.. )  
Cette fois ci je passe au Sabriel (car le Sabriel c'est THE ship de SPN, désolée les Destiel-ienne mais c'est la vie) très, très fluffy. J'ai traîné sur Tumblr, doux mangeur de vie sociale qu'il est, et je suis tombée sur un prompt adorable qui m'a directement fait pensé un Sabriel et voilà, ce petit OS est né.  
Au passage, j'aurais quasiment rien à voir en janvier, donc si vous avez des idées ou des prompts Sabriel (ou Sadreel, Sam x Benny et Sam x Michael car j'aime les couples chelous, Midam ou Whouffaldi pour sortir de SPN un peu), je suis preneuse.  
Bref, bonne lecture \o/ (enfin j'espère). 

* * *

« Saaaaam, je ne trouve pas les Skittles ! » geignit Gabriel en se laissant tomber sur les genoux sur son petit-ami.

Ce dernier soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour rester calme. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il essayait vainement de travailler en écoutant le blond se plaindre de ne pas trouver ses bonbons préférés. Il avait un dossier à finir pour demain, et il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire pour être tranquille et pouvoir se consacrer à son amant, mais celui-ci s'en préoccupait peu et gémissait sans arrêt.

« C'est probablement que tu as tout mangé, Gabriel. Va en acheter d'autres. »

Gabriel fit la moue face au manque de compassion de Sam envers sa situation d'extrême urgence (selon lui) mais se releva tout de même de mauvaise grâce, l'appel du sucre étant plus fort que l'envie d'ennuyer le brun. Celui-ci put alors reprendre son travail pendant que le plus petit se préparait pour sortir. Il enfila ses chaussures puis prit sa sacoche, et alors qu'il allait sortir, Sam l'interpella :

« Tu devrais prendre un manteau, la météo dit qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à pleuvoir. »

Gabriel renifla un rire moqueur.

« Tu as regardé par la fenêtre au moins ? Il y a un grand soleil et tout juste quelques nuages. La météo s'est trompée, encore une fois. »

Sam haussa les épaules, trop occupé pour argumenter.

« Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui sort, mais ne te plains pas si tu reviens trempé. »

Gabriel roula des yeux et sortit de chez eux avec un sourire sûr. L'air à l'extérieur était plus frais que ce qu'il pensait, mais il était trop fier pour faire demi-tour et aller chercher une veste, alors il partit en simple chemise. Il tenta de réprimer les quelques frissons qui le prirent pendant la dizaine de minutes que durait le trajet entre la maison et l'épicerie du coin et préféra pour se distraire regarder le paysage. Il vit Charlie par la fenêtre, occupée sur son ordinateur, et lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit avec un grand sourire avant de continuer tranquillement sa route. Il passa devant la maison des Tran et sourit : Madame Tran avait commencé son jardinage de printemps et un magnifique parterre de fleurs colorées s'étalait devant le porche. Il ne reconnut à vue d'oeil que des rosiers et des iris. En même temps, il se fichait pas mal des fleurs, c'était joli, ça sentait bon (et encore, il se souvenait avoir une fois trouvé une sorte de fleur particulièrement malodorante qu'il avait utilisé pour faire une blague à son frère Luc en les frottant sur ses chaussures et cravates), et certaines donnaient des bons goûts de bonbons et de thés mais l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour elles s'arrêtait là. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au petit magasin où la caissière, Hannah, le salua en souriant. Il venait souvent ici pour faire le plein de sucreries si bien que son visage était connu.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le rayon 'biscuits et confiseries' et pris le paquet de Skittles salvateur. Puis il songea que faire un tel chemin juste pour un paquet de bonbons était à la fois une perte de temps et d'énergie, et il prit des M&Ms aussi. Puis des Kinder. Et des Haribo. Il piocha quelques autres paquets avant d'être satisfait de ses choix, et partit en direction de la caisse. Hannah rit en le voyant arriver avec les bras pleins.

« Te connaissant, tu auras tout fini en moins de deux semaines, pas vrai ? », le taquina-t-elle.

« Yep. Il faut bien que je me nourrisse ! »

Hannah secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, mais son sourire montrait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse et s'amusait du comportement de l'homme.

« Tu es le rêve d'un tas de gens, tu le sais ? Il y en a beaucoup qui aimeraient pouvoir manger autant de sucre sans faire de sport et ne pas prendre un gramme, comme tu le fais. »

« Je fais du sport ! », s'offusqua faussement le blond. Puis il lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Sam me garde très occupé. »

Il agita ses sourcils avec un sourire en coin narquois. La brune mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu salace, puis elle rougit fortement sous les rires de Gabriel. La jeune femme était très prude, tout l'inverse de lui, et il aimait la taquiner là-dessus. Il paya tout en continuant de discuter jusqu'à entendre un léger son qui se répéta de plus en plus vite et fort jusqu'à devenir un bruit sourd quasi constant en quelques secondes. Il se figea, refusant d'accepter ce dont il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que Hannah commente d'un ton ennuyé :

« Il pleut à verse. Heureusement que j'ai pris la voiture ce matin. »

Gabriel regarda par les parois en verre et grimaça. Au rythme auquel la pluie tombait, il serait trempé en moins de trente secondes. Sam n'allait jamais arrêter de se moquer de lui. Il l'entendait déjà lancer un « Je te l'avais dit » victorieux avant de le pousser dans la salle de bain pour qu'il aille se réchauffer (et aussi pour qu'il arrête de goutter sur le sol car même s'il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort, tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que le géant était maniaque). Le blond soupira, mis tous ses articles dans son sac et, sous un « au revoir » plein de compassion de Hannah, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit.

Il frissonna aussitôt. La pluie était gelée. Il attrapa son sac d'une prise ferme et courut. Il était trop tard pour sauver ses vêtements, qui étaient tellement mouillés qu'ils n'absorbaient même plus l'eau, mais il pouvait toujours se réchauffer pour ne plus ressentir le froid et éviter de tomber malade. Le problème était que Gabriel n'était pas sportif du tout, et il fut essoufflé au bout de quelques minutes. Il abandonna la course en se disant que trempé pour trempé, autant continuer sa route sans souffrir d'un point de côté. Il finit les dernières centaines de mètres en frissonnant, et l'idée qu'il allait être accueilli avec un regard moqueur acheva de lui saper le moral. Il atteignit la maison en grommelant et entra, gouttant sur le paillasson.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Sam le lui avait pris le sac de courses des mains, avait enroulé sa tête dans une épaisse serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux ainsi que le cou et était en train de le regarder d'un air inquiet.

« Déshabille-toi et laisse tout ça là, je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Gabriel le fixa, ébahi, mais s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il laissa ses vêtements tomber au sol avec un 'flop' humide et suivit Sam lorsque ce dernier attrapa sa main et lui conduisit dans le salon. Aussitôt, il lui tendit une tenue sèche et chaude, et le blond se glissa dedans avec plaisir. Il remarqua qu'il faisait particulièrement bon dans la pièce et il jeta un coup d'oeil au thermostat son petit-ami avait monté le chauffage. Toutes ces attentions lui apportèrent le sourire. Il commençait à lentement se réchauffer et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Le brun ôta ensuite une grosse couverture qui était posée sur le radiateur et le poussa à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Gabriel obéit et il le recouvrit alors avec, veillant à ce qu'aucune partie ne soit découverte, puis il lui sourit tendrement et embrassa son front.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes, ne bouge pas. »

Il le regarda partir, toujours un peu surpris, puis s'enfonça dans la couverture avec un gémissement de plaisir. C'était le paradis. Il sentait ses orteils gelés reprendre vie et ses frissons s'étaient stoppés. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un paquet de bonbons et son petit-ami et il pourrait mourir en paix. Comme si celui-ci avait entendu sa prière (ce qu'il avait sûrement fait, car le blond était persuadé que le géant avait été un ange ou tout du moins un saint dans une autre vie), Sam revint en portant un plateau sur lequel se tenaient une théière, deux tasses et un saladier de Skittles.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Gabriel se redresse d'un coup, très intéressé par la suite des événements, ce qui fit rire le brun. Il le regarda verser le thé et lui tendre une tasse, lui présentant par la même occasion un affreux dilemme. Devait-il sortir ses mains de leur confortable abri pour la prendre ou rester tel qu'il était, au chaud, mais faire l'impasse sur le thé ? Il resta indécis pendant quelques secondes sous le regard rieur du brun, qui savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur émanant de la boisson lui parvienne, et il tendit la main sans y réfléchir. Sam lui avait fait du thé noisette/spéculoos ! A ses yeux, le thé noisette/spéculoos était le meilleur thé de tous les temps et valait quasiment un chocolat un chaud chaud avec triple dose de chantilly. Le blond avala une gorgée avec plaisir, laissant l'eau chaude lui brûler la gorge et le réchauffer de l'intérieur en souriant. Un goût particulièrement sucré frappa ses papilles et il releva un regard interrogateur vers son amant qui haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant tout en s'asseyant.

« J'ai rajouté du miel dedans. »

Oubliez tout ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant. Maintenant il pouvait mourir heureux. Son petit-ami était le meilleur petit-ami du monde. Il ne savait pas ce que ce dernier avait fait de mal dans une vie antérieure pour se retrouver coincé avec lui mais il en était reconnaissant. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'appuya contre lui, se nichant contre son torse avec un bruit de plaisir. Sam attrapa le saladier de bonbons qu'il posa sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit à portée de main du blond, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille sous la couverture. Gabriel poussa un soupir de contentement et attrapa une poignée de Skittles. Il ne voyait aucune meilleure façon de passer l'après-midi. A part peut-être...

« Saaaam. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Oui, Gabriel ? »

« On peut mettre 'La clinique des cœurs brisés' s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il savait qu'il poussait sa chance, mais il savait aussi que son petit-ami ne résisterait pas s'il lui jetait un regard suppliant. Bingo ! Le brun prit la télécommande, clairement de mauvaise grâce, et chercha son 'émission stupide' sur Netflix. Il lança un épisode au hasard et soupira, se préparant à passer une fin d'après-midi longue et ennuyeuse. Sam entendit le blond renifler et baissa son regard vers lui. Il allait probablement se réveiller malade demain et passer plusieurs jours affreux. Il pouvait au moins faire un effort pour lui et lui offrir un bon moment, songea-t-il avant d'appuyer sa joue sur le haut du crâne de Gabriel et de se concentrer sur la télé.

* * *

Voilà ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour laisser des reviews, même pour dire ce qui ne va pas, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ^^


End file.
